Toku Heroes Unite!
by Kamen Hitman Taiga
Summary: When the enemies of the past unite it is up to 3 new generations of heroes to protect our world, they are all different but if they work together and fight smart they may just win. Multi crossover between super sentai, kamen rider, metal heroes and a little bit of ultraman and n a side note, SUBMIT YOU OCS! PM ONLY!
1. Chapter 0

**Toku Heroes Unite! Chapter 0: Rising darkness and legends reborn.**

 **Me: Hello there this is Taiga here with a new story, this is a new idea that came to me suddenly so I thought I could release it on my Birthday, 28th of June, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Darkness...a terrifying force that has existed since the beginning of time and while light and darkness will forever clash against one another neither can exist without the other._

 _This has been shown many times throughout human history, a great darkness will rise but from that darkness a hero of light will stand against it._

 _The darkness has no true form, shape or gender but it goes by many names, Shocker, Space Empire Zangyack and Ultraman Belial are just some of the many organisations and beings that the darkness can become._

 _But there were always someone that would stand up against these tyrants, they are the warriors of light, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Ultraman!_

 _For years each of these heroes have defended our world from threats ranging from aliens and demons to cyborgs and robots and the darkness had lost each and every time._

 _Now in the year 2015 a dark alliance has been formed as the enemies of the past have united to destroy a common enemy, Kamen Riders can not ride alone against them, the Super Sentai are not enough and Ultraman both old and new not strong enough._

 _The darkness is strong but requires power, a power hidden within Toku City, the city of light built in honour of the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Ultras, together this dark alliance cannot be stopped by any lone hero._

 _To win this fight 3 new heroes will have to unite to fight the battles non of them can do alone, the new generations of heroes have arrived but will they stand together or fall apart?_

 _Only time will tell..._

* * *

 **Location:?**

 **Time:?**

1 man is seen sitting upon a throne of sorts in a dark room, the only sources of light were red glowing gems mounted on the walls but they were dim as shadows covered most of him as in front of him were 2 beings covered in a demonic aura that rivalled that of the mans.

"It has been a long time since all have meet in person.", The man stated as we he appeared to be the tallest of the group, his voice was slightly robotic, a cloak covered him hiding all but his green eyes.

"Enough with the pleasantries why have you called us here Great Leader?", The second one asked as the man, now known as the Great Leader, chuckled.

"I wanted to know how each of you have been doing with your part of the deal, so anything to report?", He asked as the third member(let's call them #3 for now and #2 for the other one.) cleared there throat.

"We have sent most of our forces throughout the galaxy to distract the Ultra Garrison, the remaining members on Earth is roughly 5% but that should be enough to overwhelm their remaining forces.", #3 stated as the Great Leader shook his head.

"No, attacking them on a large scale will bring the attention of the Ultra Garrison to Earth and we do not have the required force to fight a battle on two sides.", The Great Leader said as #2 started to speak up.

"Well we have managed to defeat and capture nearly all of the Super Sentai including the newest except for one of there members who managed to get away as well as AkaRed, we have also stationed around most of the planet and have slowly started to gain more influence in each individual country.", #2 finished as the Great Leader nodded as he seemed to smirk under his cloak.

"Then that leaves the riders or should I say rider.", He made a motion with his hand as a hologram appeared, various pods of sorts were seen as each of the Kamen Riders from the Showa to the Heisei and some of the Neo Heisei were trapped.

"So all we have to worry about is a single rider and a lone sentai member? This will be easy!", #2 stated as the Great Leader shocker his head.

"No we still have the entire Ultra Garrison to worry about and if the people find out there will be mass rebellion and I have lived long enough that a single spark of resistance can ignite into a roaring flame that will take us all down, do not underestimate them...ever.", The Great Leader said as #2 and #3 nodded understanding what he meant but then the Great Leader continued.

"But when we gain what those fools have hidden away then nothing on or off this planet can stop us, we will be gods!", The Great Leader exclaimed as the others laughed darkly as well.

"So the weapon is hidden beneath Toku City? Then what Kaijin should we send?", #2 asked as they started to plot as the screen darkened to black, a dark aura is seen briefly before it starts to fad away.

* * *

 ** _What will this mean for the fate of Toku City? Who is this last Rider? All we be answered on the next chapter of Toku Heroes United!_**

* * *

 **Me: And done, this like many of my stories is an OC story but I'm gonna keep it short, although I'm willing to accept OCs for Monsters of the Week, now the OC sheet is here.**

 **OC sheet:**

 **1\. Normal mode**

 **Name:(First name last name)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender: (male or female)**

 **Appearance:(hair colour, hair style, build, skin colour, eye colour, etc.)**

 **Clothing:(what they wear)**

 **Personality:**

 **History:(backstory)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Represents: (Super Sentai, Kamen Rider or Ultraman)**

 **Relationships:(Family, friends, crushes, etc.)**

 **Etc: (Anything else I forgot)**

 **2\. Rider/Ultra/Sentai Form**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:(What there armour or suit looks like.)**

 **Equipment: (List of all they use.)**

 **Techniques:( Special attacks and stuff.)**

 **Powers: (There abilities and forms.)**

 **Finishers:(Final attack.)**

 **Stats:(Height, Weight, Punching power, Kicking Power,etc.)**

 **Me: PM me if your interested or if you want to be one of the remaining two main villains, I'll send you the OC sheet, till then seeya!**


	2. Chapter 0(1)

**Toku Heroes Unite! Chapter 0.1: Forgotten Heroes...**

 **Me: I forgot something, a certain person has reminded me that there is still a Toku Hero that I forgot to add the Metal Heroes.**

* * *

 _You all remember Ultraman, Kamen Rider or Super Sentai but have you heard of the Metal Heroes?_

 _If not then that would make sense especially if your part of the newer generation, Metal Heroes are the name given to warriors of justice that used advanced technology to protect others._

 _Some wore advanced metal suits, some are androids and others are cyborgs but they all have the same goal, protect the innocent and fight evil._

 _There first global appearance started with the Space Sheriffs in the 1980's and ended on 1999, it would be years till they returned but they did._

 _They have appeared every once in a while to help the other Toku Heroes, Toku City itself is currently working on the Metal Hero part of its museum in memory of these equally as brave if not braver heroes._

 _Now in the year that darkness has grown and united, the Heroes are gonna need as much help as they can get._

 _Metal Heroes if any of you have received this message, head to Toku City, NOW!_

* * *

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

We see the Great Leader sitting upon his throne, #2 was the only one there in the dark lit room.

"Wait, we haven't made any preparations for the Metal Heroes!", #2 panicked as the Great Leader merely chuckled.

"Don't worry yourself, the attacks we have caused through out the Milkyway Galaxy are big enough to catch the attention of the Space Sheriffs.", The Great Leader explained as #2 begrudgingly agreed.

"Well that takes off about 3 off the list but what about the others?", #2 asked as the Great Leader made a motion with his hands, beside the Kamen Riders were various Metal Heroes, all held with similar devices as they seemed to be in an unconscious state although one of the holders had a massive hole in it.

"Much like the Kamen Riders they have been captured previously, did you really think I would not prepare for this?", the Great Leader asked as #2 then points at the broken and destroyed holder.

"Then what happened there?", #2 asked as the Great Leader sighed in annoyance.

"Well one of them has managed to escape but rest assured we will have them and the remaining heroes captured because after all, who has heard of a Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Ultraman and Metal Hero working together?", The Great Leader asked as #2 laughed manically.

"Your right, there has been few times that even 2 of those 4 have ever teamed up and at least once when 3 of the 4 teamed up but all of them at once? Impossible!", #2 exclaimed as he and the Great Leader started to laugh manically before #3 came in.

"Ahem sorry to interrupt but we still have to make a Kaijin/Kaiju.", #3 reminded them as they all nodded as the hologram changed to that of a humanoid being.

"Maybe we should make him part scorpion? Pincers and stinger are a good combination.", #2 suggested as he pulled out the data on various scorpions.

"No he has to be both fast and powerful, a tiger perhaps?", #3 suggested as they two pulled out there own data on said animal.

"How about we go full cybernetic and make him into combat cyborg, advanced intelligence plus top of the line weaponry.", The Great Leader added as he showed his own data which had various cybernetic upgrades, the three continued to argue as they were going to unleash something dark, twisted and demonic.

* * *

 **Me: And done, this is just an add on to the others meaning there is now a fourth spot in the Toku Heroes! Hope you all have a good time and thanks to Exiakaiser for reminding me of the Metal Heroes.**


End file.
